Back and/or joint pain may be the result of a series of small but gradual misalignments in the user's posture. Posture misalignments are sometimes so gradual that pain is their first noticeable symptom. Back and joint pain may be alleviated and the misalignments may be corrected without prescriptions or surgery thanks to our patented new technology. However, the means for achieving this relief are limited.
Posture is generally not predetermined by bone structure, but is determined over time by the force applied to the skeleton each day. That is, while individuals may be genetically predisposed to develop poor posture, these tendencies may be countered.
In addition, a frequent problem with poor posture is a lack of energy from the body diverting critical energy to the muscles and joints burdened by unhealthy pressure. To compensate, individuals may resort to artificial supplements to provide energy. With corrected posture, however, a person will move efficiently, so that natural efficiencies provide the needed energy.
A sedentary daily routine that positions the user's body unnaturally may generate unhealthy force that may cause of painful, unflattering, and inefficient misalignments. The longer a person delays corrective action, the more severe will be these misalignments, and their symptoms.
One common back problem is known as kyphosis, which is a spinal deformity that may take several forms. The subject matter of the present disclosure may provide an appropriate treatment for kyphosis depending on the cause of the condition as well as severity of symptoms.
Degenerative kyphosis develops due to wear and tear on the spine over time. The underlying cause of the kyphosis typically is spinal arthritis with degeneration of the discs. Non-surgical treatments, such as pain medication, exercise and physical therapy are typically helpful treatments for pain. Surgery may be an option, but is uncommon for this diagnosis. Neuromuscular kyphosis may occur in children with certain neuromuscular disorders, such as cerebral palsy, spina bifida, or muscular dystrophy. Surgery may be an option to improve quality of life.
Nutritional kyphosis occurs due to certain vitamin deficiencies during childhood, such as a vitamin D deficiency. Postural kyphosis occurs due to poor posture and slouching. It occurs in both young and older patients, is more prominent in females than in males, and rarely causes pain. Scheuermann's kyphosis occurs in adolescents due to abnormal growth of the spine and discs. It may become clinically evident in adolescents or adults, and is more common in males.
Traumatic kyphosis may occur from misaligned healing of a spinal fracture or injury to the supporting ligaments of the spine. Iatrogenic kyphosis may develop as a complication of surgical treatment of the spine. Post-laminectomy kyphosis is the most common type of iatrogenic kyphosis, which may develop following decompressive spine surgery requiring removal of the posterior elements of the spine (the spinous processes, laminae, and intervening ligaments), typically for tumor removal in children and adolescents.
If kyphosis is suspected, it is advisable for patients to consult their primary care physician, chiropractor, or other spine specialist to obtain an accurate diagnosis through a physical exam, patient history and, as appropriate, diagnostic imaging such as X-ray or MRI scan. Through this consultation, various back health therapies may be prescribed. One such therapy may include a brace or other supportive or back alignment corrective device. To date, however, the known forms of braces or supportive/corrective devices have proved to be ineffective or wanting in many ways. Accordingly, there is the need for a system that may be used by a wide variety of patients experiencing kyphosis or back pain that is minimally invasive, easy and inexpensive to use.
A need exists for improvement in the ways that back braces or supportive/corrective devices benefit the patient. Such a device should provide progressive relief and realignment, as necessary, for the patient.